Anonymous
by Sheron Kim98
Summary: Kisah seorang gadis yang mendapatkan surat misterius. siapakah dia? apakah ia seorang spy? cast D.O (exo) with some OC


_**ANONYMOUS**_

Suatu ketika, saat fajar menjelang ayam-ayam berkokok, menyerukan suara merdunya. Aku yang masih terlelap di alam mimpi pun merasa terusik, sehingga aku terbangun dari alam mimpiku. Aku memposisikan tubuhku hingga duduk dengan memeluk guling.

"Eunggh.." ku coba merenggangkan otot-otot yang terasa pegal sekali. Sepertinya ini efek kejadian semalam.

*****Flashback

Malam ini aku harus menjaga toko hah, itu si sudah biasa ku lakukan. Malah aku senang jika bisa membantu ibuku menjaga toko, walau malam hari tapi tak menghalangiku untuk mengerjakan tugasku sebagai seorang pelajar.

"Yonnie.. bisa bantu ibu nak?" panggil ibuku dari arah ruang tamu.

"Emm, bantu apa bu?"

"Bantu ibu membuat kue ya.. hari ini ibu dapat pesanan banyak sekali dan harus di antarkan besok. Kalau ibu bekerja sendiri mungkin tidak akan selesai."

"Lalu? Bagaimana dengan toko?"

"Untuk malam ini kita tutup dulu kau bantu ibu ya?"

aku menganggukkan kepalaku mantap tanda setuju, setelah itu aku berkutat dengan peralatan dapur dan mulai membuat cupcake. ^^

Waktu telah menunjukkan pukul 01.20 am, sepertinya mataku sudah tak dapat di ajak kompromi, karena asiknya membuat kue, waktu terasa cepat sekali.

"Ibu..." panggilku dengan suara parau.

"Aku sudah mengantuk. apa cupcakenya masih kurang banyak?" tanyaku.

"Tidak. Sedikit lagi juga selesai, ya sudah kau tidurlah biar ibu yang meneruskannya sendiri."

"Baiklah, aku tidur dulu."

Setelah itu aku keluar dari toko, karena membuat kuenya bukan di dapur rumah melainkan dapur yang berada di toko, sebab peralatannya di sana semua, dan jarak toko dengan rumahku hanya beberapa meter sebab letaknya yang bersebrangan. Dengan setengah sadar aku melangkah ke dalam rumah tiba-tiba di tengah jalan aku merasa menabrak sesuatu ** #**Buugght

"Oh, maaf, maaf aku tidak sengaja"

"Tidak apa-apa" jawabnya.

Mungkin karena aku yang masih setengah sadar layaknya orang yang sedang mabuk, aku tak tahu siapa orang yang ku tabrak, aku hanya tahu dia memakai topi, lalu memakai jaket berwana coklat dan dia sepertinya lebih tinggi dariku, mungkin dari suaranya laki-laki paruh baya. Entahlah, aku membukkukan badanku sekali lagi dan meminta maaf, setelah itu pergi meninggalkan tempat tersebut dan sesampainya di kamar aku langsung merebahkan diri dan berlari menuju alam mimpiku.

*****Flashback off

.tok!

"Yonnie... bangun nak!" teriak ibuku dari luar kamar sambil mengetuk pintu kamarku.

"Iya bu, aku bangun." Sahut ku dari dalam.

~~~~ SKIP ~~~~

Aahh.. segarnya habis mandi, saat keluar dari kamar indra penciumanku langsung dimanjakan oleh aroma sedap dari dapur #Kriiiuukk~ *anggap saja bunyi suara perut lapar

oh? ternyata cacing-cacing di perutku pada demo, langsung saja aku berlari ke arah dapur

"Pagi bu.." sapaku saat melihat ibuku di dapur.

"Pagi, ayo sarapan!"

Aku langsung menarik kursi makan yang ada di sampingku lalu duduk dan aku langsung mengambil nasi yang ada di depanku, lalu ku taruh di atas piring yang sudah di siapkan ibuku, setelah itu aku mengambil lauk-pauk yang berada di sebelah kiri ku, dan tada~ satu porsi sarapan pagiku siap di makan, hihihi.. Saat sedang makan tiba-tiba ibu bertanya padaku

"Ibu ingin mengantarkan pesanan kue semalam, kau mau tidak menjaga toko selama ibu pergi?"

"Eoh? Eemmm.. entahlah bu, inikan akhir pekan. Ibu taukan aku malas menjaga toko pagi hari apalagi di akhir pekan." Kataku sambil menguyah makanan.

"Ibu tahu, hanya sebentar, mau ya..?!" rayu ibuku.

kalau sudah begini apa boleh buat.

"Emm.. iya."

Setelah sarapan ibu langsung berangkat, dan aku pergi ke toko

Cklek..

ternyata pintunya tidak di kunci, tumben ibu ceroboh sekali kalau ada barang yang hilang bagaimana? Aku menyusuri setiap sudut ruangan ini, ku hirup dalam-dalam aroma kue yang menyerbak di seluruh ruangan yang tidak terlalu besar ini, di dekat jendela ada beberapa meja dan kursi untuk para pengunjung istirahat sambil menikmati cupcake buatan ibuku dan tentu saja aku, ^^v lalu di samping meja kasir dan di tengah-tengah ruangan terpajang banyak sekali cupcake yang siap makan.

"Pasti tadi ibu membuat cupcake. Pantas pintunya tidak terkunci." Gumamku.

aku berjalan menuju pintu depan dan menbalikkan palang yang bertuliskan _'close'_ menjadi_ 'open'_

"Chaa.. sekarang tinggal menunggu pengunjung datang, dari pada bosan menunggu lebih baik aku membaca komik sambil menjaga toko. ide yang cermelang Kim Yon Hee." Gumamku penuh semangat.

**AUTHOR POV**

Jam menunjukkan pukul 09.00 am, sudah sejam semenjak toko itu di buka tapi belum ada satu pun pembeli yang datang, dan selama itu pula seseorang yang berada tak jauh dari toko terebut terus memperhatikan seorang gadis yang tengah asik membaca di dalam toko cupcake itu.

"Benar-benar berbeda dari yang sebeumnya, akan ku buat kau tahkluk kepadaku Kim. Yon. Hee" batin orang tersebut dengan penekanan kata _'Kim Yon Hee' _dan tanpa di sadari bibirnya tertarik ke atas membuat sebuah lengkungan senyum mungkin para gadis yang melihatnya akan kelepek-kelepek.

**KIM YON HEE POV**

Krrriiing..

Oh lonceng yang di taruh di atas pintu berbunyi berarti ada pembeli datang, aku langsung menaruh komikku ke sembarang tempat dan memperhatikan pengunjung yang datang itu, dia sedang melihat-lihat cupcake yang terpajang di depannya. Eh? tunggu dulu sepertinya aku pernah melihat orang itu, tapi dimana ya?

"Em, maaf apakah ada cupcake rasa strowberry dengan krim vanilla diatasnya?" tanyanya.

"Ya? Emm.. ada. Mau di makan di sini atau di bungkus?" tawarku.

"Di bungkus saja." Jawabnya.

"Baik. Ini cupcakenya." Kataku sambil memberikan cupcake yang sudah di bungkus rapih.

"Berapa harganya?"

"$ 2,58" jawabku seramah mungkin.

Dia memberikan uang pas, dan saat aku ingin menerima uang itu mata kami sempat bertemu, bola matanya bulat, irisnya berwarna hitam dan juga bibirnya yang... Eh? ada apa denganmu Yon Hee, sadar, sadar. Aku langsung menaruh uang tadi ke dalam mesin kasir, dan tersenyum canggung padanya dan dia? Berlalu begitu saja.

"Huuufht.. kau kenapa Yon Hee, dia itu cuma pengunjung yang datang lalu pergi, kenapa kau memperhatikannya sampai seperti itu. Tapi, jaket yang ia pakai sama seperti orang yang aku tabrak semalam, suaranya juga hamir mirip? Hanya saja.. dia lebih muda dari pada yang semalam. Dia memiliki postur tubuh yang tinggi, lalu ia memakai kaca mata tebal berbentuk panda. Walau begitu dia terlihat manis.. kalau yang semalam sepertinya ia orang tua, ah molla, persetan dengan orang yang ku tabrak semalam. Siapa ya namanya? mungkinkah ia akan kembali lagi?" gumamku sendiri.

~~~~~ 1 minngu kemudian ~~~~~

Ting.. nong..

Siapa yang bertamu malam-malam begini. #Ting ting.. ting nong..

"Iya sebentar!" sahutku dari dalam rumah. aku membukakan pintu dan ternyata tukang post. Tukang post lagi?

"Ada kiriman paket untuk Kim Yon Hee." Kata pak post.

"Iya saya sendiri."

"Silahkan tanda tangan di sini."

Aku pun menandatanganinya sebagai tanda bukti terima. Setelah itu aku membungkuk dan mengucapkan terima kasih, dan menutup pintu lalu berlalu menuju kamar. Sudah 2 kali aku mendapat paket dalam 1 minggu ini, dan surat-surat tak jelas tapi romantis si.. seperti paket yang sedang ku buka saat ini yang ternyata isinya sebuket bunya mawar putih dan ada surat disana, ku baca isi surat tersebut

**_'Mawar putih untuk melengkapi malam minggumu yang indah saat ini, seperti malam - malam sebelumnya tersenyumlah seperti Kim Yon Hee yang biasanya, tumpaskan semua masalahmu pada mawar putih itu, dia akan membantu. Semoga kau suka. Simpanlah surat ini maka suatu saat nanti kau akan tahu siapa aku_**

**_Anonymous'_**

huh.. selalu saja begitu**_ 'anonymous'_** siapa kau sebenanya?

**AUTHOR POV**

Di pagi yang cerah, Yon Hee sedang menyapu halaman depan rumahnya, ia menyapu sambil mendengarkan musik dan bersenandung ria, tiba-tiba ada sebuah pesawat kertas jatuh di hadapannya karena penasaran Yon Hee membukanya dan di sana terdapat tulisan

**_'Hari ini kau terlihat ceria, itu membuatmu terlihat sangat cantik. Apa yang membuatmu ceria? Apakah hari ini toko Fress and Hug cupcake buka?_**

**_anonymous'_**

setelah membaca surat tersebut kening Yon Hee berkerut

"Fress and Hug? itukan toko kue ibu. Bagaimana orang ini tahu nama toko kue ibu? Mungkinkah ia pelanggan di sana? Tunggu bagaimana ia bisa tahu aku sedang senang?" batinnya.

Dengan gerakan cepat ia menoleh ke kanan dan kiri, tapi hasilnya nihil tak ada seorangpun hanya orang-orang yang berlalu di tempat lain seorang pria sedang duduk santai di atas pohon yang besar dan rindang, dia hanya memperhatikan dari atas tingkah seorang gadis yang sedang membaca surat darinya dan celingak-celinguk mencari dirinya.

"Emm.. haruskah aku menyudahinya? ini baru satu minggu sejak aku bertindak. Tapi, ini sangat menyenangkan melihatnya dari dekat maupun jauh, bertatap langsung atau tidak. Tidakkah kau merasakan hal yang sama Yonnie.." gumamnya sangat pelan.

**KIM YON HEE POV**

Pagi ini saat aku sedang menyapu aku mendapat sebuah surat darinya, si anonymous. Kemarin memang aku tak mendapatkan paket lagi darinya hanya saja bagaimana orang itu bisa tahu apa yang sedang aku lakukan , apa yang tengah aku rasakan, padalah aku merasa aku tak memberitahukan kepada siapapun kecuali ibuku, siapa si dia? Anonymous, kalau saja aku tahu siapa kau, mungkin aku langsung jatuh cinta kepadamu, dari kata-katamu saja sudah membuatku melayang. Kau bilang kau mungkin hanya terpaut 1 – 3 tahun lebih tua dariku, bolehkah aku memaanggilmu oppa saat membalas suratmu yang kau kirimkan selama ini? Andai saja bisa ku lakukan.

"Yonnie.. ada pelanggan. Cepat kau layani!" seru suara ibuku dari arah dapur toko.

"Iya bu..!" balasku.

Sedari tadi aku hanya megelap piring-piring, karena kalau pagi hari toko tak seramai saat sore atau menjelang malam hari. Karena terlalu sibuk dengan pikiranku sendiri aku sampai tak sadar ada pelanggan yang datang untung ibu memberitahuku.

"Selamat datang..!" sapaku ramah pada pelanggan tersebut.

Kuperhatikan orang itu, bukankah dia...

"Emm.. apa_"

Belum selesai ia bicara aku sudah memotongnya karena aku tahu pasti yang di carinya itu.

"Ada, mau pesan berapa?" kataku sambil menampakkan deretan gigi kelinciku.

"Eh? Kau sudah tahu ya 2 cup saja." Jawabnya heran.

"Tentu saja, kau kan orang yang kemarin datang dan juga beberapa hari yang lalu itu kan? dan yang kau cari itu pasti tak jauh dari cupcake rasa strawberry dengan krim vanilla di atasnya kan?" kataku dengan bangganya.

"Em, kau benar bagaimana kau bisa tahu?" tanyanya sakaratis

"Tentu, aku kan sering memperhatikanmu." Jawabku spontan sambil membungkus cupcake pesanannya.

DEG..

Bodoh! Apa yang kau katakan tadi Yon Hee.. aiiissh mulutku ini kenapa bisa keceplosan, matilah kau, kau sudah mempermalukan dirimu sendiri.

"Oh, jadi kau sering memperhatikanku. Pantas kau hapal pesananku." Jawabnya dengan senyuman yang terhias bibirnya.

"A–ano.. itu.. aku sering memperhatikan pelanggan disini jadi tak sulit menghapal pelanggan sepeti mu, yang notabennya memiliki wajah yang tak sulit di ingat. Iya iya itu, jadi jangan salah paham tuan. Maaf jika mulutku ini lancang." Ucapku gugup disertai rasa penyesalan.

"Hahaha.. kau ini jangan sungkan begitu aku tak setua itu mungkin hanya terpaut 3 tahun lebih tua darimu, adik kecil." Katanya.

Apa dia bilang? Adik kecil? Terpaut 3 tahun? Mungkinkah aku telah jatuh cinta padanya?

"Emm.. disana pasti tak ada cupcake seenak ini lagi, aku mungkin akan merindukannya." gumamnya yang masih terdengar olehku.

"Memangnya kau ingin pergi kemana oppa?" tanyaku spontan, sadar akan apa yeng telah ku perbuat aku buru-buru meminta maaf.

"Maaf, aku tak sengaja memanggilmu oppa." Kataku

_'Apa yang kau lakukan? Karena sifatmu yang ingin tahu dan mudah bergaul dengan seseorang, orang yang belum kau kenal kau panggil oppa'_ rutukku dalam hati.

"Hahaha, tak apa jika kau lebih nyaman memanggilku oppa lagi pula aku lebih suka di panggil oppa dari pada tuan, jadi terlihat muda gitu." Candanya.

Huufth ku kira ia akan marah, pria yang sedang berbicara denganku saat ini adalah ria berkaca mata itu. Walau dia tak setampan Lee Donghae, dan tak memiliki badan atletis seperti Choi Siwon, tapi ia memiliki senyum yang manis, senyuman yang dapat memikat seorang Kim Yon Hee haahh.. ini pertama kalinya ia tersenyum...

"Em.. nona, maaf pesananku."

"Uh? maaf, maaf. Ini" kataku setelah sadar dari lamunanku, untung dia menegurku. Setelah itu aku langsung memberikan pesanannya dan menerima uangnya, setelah itu aku mengembalikan uang kembalian kepadanya. Dan pada saat yang bersamaan dia bertanya padaku

"Siapa namamu adik kecil?"

#Deg omo?! Di bertanya siapa namaku.

"Ee... K–Kim Yon Hee, Yon Hee." Ucapku gugup.

"Oh, Kim Yon Hee. Senang berkenalan denganmu." Ucapnya dan hendak berlalu pergi tapi saat dia hendak membuka pintu untuk keluar aku menahannya

"Em, tunggu! Aku belum tahu siapa namamu?" ucapku malu-malu.

Dia tersenyum kemudian berkata "Kau bisa memanggilku 120 *dibaca satu dua puluh kalau dalam huruf jadi DO. Yang suka conan pasti tahu dong sandi nama 1412 (KID) hehehe..*"

Aku menautkan alisku 120? Nama macam apa itu?

"Aku tahu kau orang yang cerdas pasti kau tahu maksudku. Sampai jumpa di lain waktu Yon Hee dan saat itu terjadi ku harap kau sudah mengetahuinya" katanya.

Setelah itu dia berlalu pergi, dan meninggalkan teka-teki kepada ku. Hufft dari pada aku pusing memikirkannya lebih baik aku lanjut membaca komik detektif Conan lagi.

**AUTHOR POV**

Setelah kepergian orang yang mengenalkan dirinya sebagai 120 kepada Yon Hee, Yon Hee melanjutkan aktifitas membacanya sambil menjaga toko dan tanpa Yon Hee sadari ada seorang pria sedang menatapnya dari luar yang hanya di batasi oleh kaca toko yang transpran, pria itu hanya menyinggungkan senyumnya, lalu melepas benda yang sedari tadi bertengger manis di hidungnya, lalu menyimpan benda tersebut ke dalam saku jaketnya dan bergumam

"Sudah cukup, mungkin ini yang terahir. Tinggal 1 langkah lagi sebelum ini benar-benar berakhir. Aku pasti akan merindukan wajah itu. Wajah dan nama yang membuat hidupku terasa lebih berwarna, walau kau belum tahu siapa aku tapi cukup bagiku untuk mengenal siapa kau. Yonnie.."

**KIM YON HEE POV**

Sudah berjam-jam aku melayani pelanggan yang datang, tak seperti biasanya hari ini pelanggan lebih banyak datang di siang dan sore hari.

Sreeekk..sreek..

Bugh!

Aku baru saja membuang sampah ke tempat sampah di depan toko, tokoku tutup lebih cepat karena soldout, aku menepuk-nepukkan ke dua tanganku di udara, membersihkan debu dan kotoran yang ada di telapak tanganku, dan memijat-mijat bahuku sendiri. Saat aku hendak memasuki toko aku melihat ada selembar kertas yang dilipat dua menepel di pintu, kubaca tulisan yang ada di kertas tersebut

"To Kim Yon Hee" gumamku.

Untuk ku?

Srrett..

Aku langsung menarik kertas yang menempel itu dan duduk di kursi yang ada di depan toko, setelah duduk aku membuka kertas itu dan membacanya.

**_'Annyeong Yonnie..!_**

**_Kau pasti sedang lelah saat membaca surat ini, aku harap kau membacanya dengan baik. Kau masih belum tahu siapa aku? Mungkin ini terakhir kalinya aku mengetahui kabarmu, mengirimu surat dan melihatmu. Aku tahu kau tidak bodoh, jadi cepatlah temukan jawabannya. Aku kan selalu memberikanmu clue jika kau teliti dan masih menyimpan surat – surat dariku mungkin kau akan menemukan jawabannya._**

**_Aku.. bukanlah orang jahat, sapu tangan, mawar putih, burung kertas, pesawat, dan topi aku harap itu sangat berguna bagimu. Maaf jika selama ini kau terganggu dengan surat – suratku puisi dan syair yang ku kirimkan juga, aku hanya ingin kau mengetahui perasaanku yang sesungguhnya._**

**_Kita bukan sekali pernah bertemu, dan aku sangat mengenalmu. Mungkin di lain waktu kita bertemu aku tak akan sepengecut saat ini, aku akan memperkenalkan diriku secara terang – terangan di hadapanmu sebagai diriku yang sebenarnya. Sampai jumpa di lain waktu Kim Yon Hee._**

**_'Anonymous'_**

Ternyata si anonymous, aku tersenyum membaca surat darinya, seenaknya dia mengira bahwa aku bodoh. Tenang saja aku tahu kau orang yang baik, walau aku tak tahu siapa kau aku sungguh berterima kasih, berkat surat-suratmu dan paket yang kau kirimkan aku seperti mendapatkan semangat baru, terima kasih.

"Anonymous saat kau mengirimiku surat lagi di saat itu pula akan kupastikan aku akan membalas suratmu, dan 120 di saat kita bertemu nanti aku pasti akan mengenalimu dan kau tak akan memanggilku adik kecil lagi." Gumamku.


End file.
